Harry Potter and the Army of Magick
by kariusfire
Summary: This book isnt mainly about Harry... it's mostly about a character I created. It takes place in their sixth year. Feel free to read and review, its all good. This is only the first chapter so it's not riddled with action yet...


((Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters to J.K. Rowling's books and write only for fun))

A scream... that's how he was always woken up. Someone was screaming in his dream... a woman... but he didn't know who it was, and then that was it – it was over. He couldn't remember anything before that... just darkness. It had been like this for the past 3 months, he would wake up to that blood-chilling scream and not remember a thing. Then the questions would come... and there would be no answers... and he'd still be left in bed, sweating, and frustrated.  
Sighing, he ran a hand through his short and messy dark copper colored hair and swung his legs over his bed. It felt good as his feet touched the cold wooden floor and he took the moment to take a breath and ignore his rapidly beating heart. Stefn Grimm knew he wasn't like many 17 year old boys. Sure, he lived in a normal looking two-story house that had the usual white walls and green, slightly over grown and ignored lawn in front. His parents both had steady jobs and went to work every morning with Starbucks on the brain and tired eyes. He even went to a normal American high school, which included "wonderful" benefits such as terrible cafeteria food and an occasional bully once in a while.  
He shook his head because behind all the "normality's" there was another world... a world beyond imagination and beyond fairytales. A world of witches and warlocks - the world of magick, that's what it was, and it lay at his fingertips. His parents both had the gift of magick and even though he had grown up in two different worlds at the same time... he preferred one to the other. He had no gift for magick... he was a "muggle" which eluded him as to how when his whole family line had been prone to use magick. Yet, he couldn't even conjure the easiest of things... the gift had skipped him. So, his parents made the ultimate sacrifice for him – they hid their magick away from others and allowed him a normal life.  
Stefn slowly made his way out of bed and into the house's dark hallway. He peeked quickly at his parent's room across the way. Door shut, no light sneeking from under its crack, and the sound of his father's snoring convinced him they were probably asleep. He proceeded down the stairs and into their small kitchen. Opening the refrigerator he grabbed a Gatorade bottle from earlier he had yet to finish and plopped down at the table. Taking a swig of his juice he looked in the mirror that hung on the wall across the way.  
He looked terrible... his dark blue eyes were red and puffy, sweat rolled down his pale cheeks, and there were dark circles under his eyes. This dream was killing him... but he didn't know how to stop it. He rubbed the Gatorade bottle against his face; its chill made him feel better and he closed his eyes finally beginning to relax.  
_Thump.  
_ Stefn's eyes snapped open. He swore he had just heard a noise on the rooftop. He cocked his head and listened again. A moment's silence passed by... nothing. He shrugged, it was probably a bird... a large bird... maybe a –  
_THUMP.  
_ Stefn stopped and tensed... this time he knew it couldn't have been a bird because no bird was large enough to make that noise. He put his Gatorade bottle down and stood up slowly. His chair slid across the floor from underneath him, making a small screeching noise that hurt his ears and made his heart beat faster. He crossed the darken kitchen quickly and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.  
_CRASH!_  
This time he heard the sound of a window breaking... it had to be his parent's window. Suddenly, he could hear yelling followed by struggling and more crashing. Stefn's feet carried him so fast he was almost startled when he leapt up, already at the top step and skid across the floor, making a run for his parents closed door. Has he approached the door, the noises had become quiet... too quiet. He stopped running and took a breath as he slowed to a walk. He came closer and his hand reached for the door handle. He yelled when he touched it and pulled his hand away, it was wickedly hot and smoke rose from its metallic surface. An orange light and chalky smoke started to drift out from underneath the door crevice and Stefn panicked. Banging on the door he yelled out, "Mom! Dad! Answer me! Can you hear me?!" Backing up he brought his foot up and kicked at the door. It groaned and splintered but didn't open. He kicked again and again... finally the door broke open but as soon as it did fire erupted towards Stefn. He leaped backwards and lifted his arms in front of his face for protection, but when it resided he stepped closer again. Peering into the burning room with squinted eyes, he yelled again for his parents. No answer.  
He looked at their window across the room and that's when he saw it. Through the flames and smoke, a black shadow sat in the shattered window frame. It's green eyes pierced into him and struck a new fear in his heart.  
**Tick tock** ...the shadows voice was thick and harsh, almost like the fiery flames burning before Stefn...**tick tock** ...the shadow merely repeated.  
"Where are my parents?!" Stefn yelled at the "thing", ignoring its odd comments. Another wave of fire erupted at Stefn and he spun halfway on his heel to avoid it but when he turned back... the creature had disappeared into the night... and most likely, along with his parents.


End file.
